Body count
This article lists all known fatalities and births on the Island with a running total of the remaining islanders. The initial count was 1 survivor from the cockpit, 48 survivors from the middle section and 22 survivors from the tail section. In total, 71 people survived the crash. In addition, a dog named Vincent had also survived. There are only 6 survivors of the middle section that are alive, Walt, Sawyer, Kate, Claire who left the island and Rose and Hurley who stayed on the island, and a maximum of 14 survivors of the tail section that are presumably still alive including Bernard, bringing a grand total of 20 survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 alive. Vincent is also alive. Key Front section survivors |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Died in/Left in/Last seen in | Cause of death/Cause of leaving/Current location | Remaining 815 Survivors | Remaining Survivors |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Seth Norris | | Beaten to death by The Monster, on the day after the crash. | 71 | 0 |- |} Middle section survivors Tail section survivors Known Others Known DHARMA Initiative members Known Kahana crew Known Ajira Flight 316 survivors Science Expedition |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Died in/Left in/Last seen in | Cause of death/Cause of leaving/Current location | Remaining expedition survivors |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Nadine | | Killed by the Monster. | 5 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Montand | | Lost his arm when the monster attacked them and dragged him into the temple. He later died, although it is not known whether it was as a result of this attack or if he was killed by Danielle. | 4 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Brennan | | Killed by Danielle after he had contracted the "sickness" and was "changed" by the island. | 3 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Lacombe | | Killed by Danielle after he had contracted the "sickness" and was "changed" by the island. | 2 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Robert | | Killed by Danielle due to him having the "sickness." | 1 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Danielle Rousseau | | Survived on the island in seclusion for sixteen years afterward until joining the Losties. Shot dead by freighter soldiers. | 0 |} Miscellaneous people Trivia *Every survivor of Flight 815 who has been killed with a handgun has been killed with a Beretta M92 semi-automatic. * The fact that the Others' Isabel died sometime after day seventy-four was claimed by Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse at Comic-Con 2007. * Of all of the main characters that have been killed off, the only ones killed with handguns have been female and were killed off in season two (Libby, Ana Lucia & Shannon). * One of the original 14 main characters has been killed off each season until season 6: :: Season One: Boone :: Season Two: Shannon :: Season Three: Charlie :: Season Four: Michael :: Season Five: Locke :: Season Six: Sayid, Sun, Jin, Jack * As of the end of the series only 11 survivors of Flight 815 are alive: Kate, Sawyer, Claire, Hurley, Rose, Bernard, Walt and Vincent. Although Aaron was unborn at the time, he also survived the crash and is still alive. **Cindy (along with Zach and Emma) survived the mortar attack launched by Widmore's team and continued living on the island under Hurley's reign. ("Lost Encyclopedia") See also *Crimes of the islanders - tally of who is responsible for all the carnage *Last words *Life and death - the recurring theme * Lists of deaths *Graveyard de:Opferzahlen (Body Count) fr:Recensement des survivants pt:Mortes ru:Подсчет погибших zh:人數統計 Category:Lists Category:Lists of deaths